Un encantador y mal amor
by YuliLaKawaii
Summary: Mabel Pines una chica de 17 años, de buena sociedad, inteligente, educada, solidaria, respetuosa, tolerante, responsable, divertida y por supuesto no olvidemos de que era gemela de Dipper Pines, integrante de la banda más famosa del momento. Todo había acabado mal cuando dos integrantes de la banda se habían enamorado de ella. ¿Qué es lo malo que podría pasar?
1. Capítulo 1: Estamos saliendo

**Capítulo 1: Estamos saliendo.**

 **Narra Mabel.**

Me miré el espejo y suspiré.

¿Estaba segura de ir a la cita que tenía con Robbie?

Ya sabía que iba a pasar… Pero… ¿Estoy segura de aceptar?

Robbie Valentino no era una mala persona, tenía 20 años, era de una buena familia, aunque tenía una apariencia de ser malo no lo era, era tierno o bueno eso me demostraba cuando estábamos solos, ¿Era guapo? ¡Obviamente!

Y ah si se me olvidaba era el baterista de la banda del momento _"Gravity"_ , pero eso no importaba… Lo que importaba era si debía salir con el…

-Vamos Mabel, es bueno intentar… ¿Qué podría salir mal? –Pregunté mirándome en el espejo mientras sonreía nerviosamente y me acomodaba el vestido azul celeste que llevaba.

Su ex novia y una de mis mejores amigas Wendy Corduroy me había dicho que no estaría molesta por lo que sucediera, mientras que yo fuera feliz, todo estaría bien.

Miré mi celular tenía varios mensajes, pero el que hizo que sonriera fue el de Robbie.

 _Robbie:_

 _Paso por ti, en 15 minutos ;). –Enviado a la 1:45 p.m._

 _Yo:_

 _Bien. –Enviado a la 1:46 p.m._

No quería ser cortante… ¡Eso no iba conmigo! ¿Pero por qué lo soy en estos momentos? ¿Será que son mis nervios? ¡Bah! Soy… Tan yo… Si difícil de explicar.

Me miré nuevamente espejo... Sonreí…

-¡Que esa sonrisa se vea real! –Me dije a mi misma, mientras sonreía tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

Estaba tan concentrada mirándome en el espejo que me asusto que mi celular empezará a sonar, miré rápidamente a la pantalla…

Robbie.

 _-¿B-Bueno?_ –Contesté la llamada un poco nerviosa.

 _-Mabel, ya estoy a fuera de tu casa esperándote en el auto._ -Escuche decir a Robbie… ¡¿Cómo rayos él no podía escucharse nervioso?!

Ah, cierto lo olvidaba. Él era un famoso baterista… Si no tenía nervios en un concierto o en una firma de autógrafo... ¡¿Cómo iba a tener nervios en una cita conmigo?!

- _Bien, ahora voy._ –Dije colgando la llamada.

Agarré mi bolsa y baje lo más tranquila las escaleras, no estaba nadie en casa, ni mis padres, ni siquiera Dipper, que me extraña que no esté; normalmente cuando tiene días de descanso se la pasa en casa… Tal vez está con los demás chicos. Debería conseguirse una novia y dejar de estar con sus amigos…

Dipper y Robbie se llevaban… Más o menos, a pesar de que estuvieran en la misma banda, siempre tenían sus problemitas… Pero como un día Dipper me dijo:

" _-Sal con un chico que al menos te haga feliz."_

¿Y Robbie me hacía feliz?

Un poco, pero al menos era algo; pero con el paso del tiempo, me podía hacer más feliz. ¡De eso estoy segura!

Al llegar a la puerta suspiré, todo saldría bien, todo saldría bien… Abrí la puerta y miré hacía el frente allí estaba Robbie recargado en su auto con los brazos cruzados, cuando me miró me sonrió y yo le devolví una sonrisa, no tan nerviosa… Genial, empecé bien.

Cerré la puerta, y le puse el seguro. Camine hacía donde estaba el y el no dejaba de quitar su sonrisa.

-Hola Robbie. –Dije sonriendo un poco sonrojada, pero obviamente los nervios no se me quitaban.

-Hola Mabel, muchas gracias por aceptar venir a la cita, es muy lindo de tu parte. –Dijo Robbie sonriendo.- Te vez muy bien. –Sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecer, es bueno debes en cuando salir. –Dije sonriendo, y lo miré él estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca, le quedaba bien, seguía viéndose como un chico malo.- Muchas gracias, tu igual te vez muy bien…

-Muchas gracias, Mabel. –Dijo Robbie sonriendo.- Hay que irnos, reserve una mesa en el restaurante de comida italiana…

-¿El qué está por el centro comercial _Amazing_? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Exacto. –Sonrió abriéndome como todo caballero la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

-Oh, muchas gracias. –Dije riendo un poco nerviosa, mientras entraba al auto y el me cerró la puerta al sentarme.

El entro rápidamente al lugar del piloto, y me sonrió un poco nervioso… ¡Así que él tenía nervios!

Robbie Valentino, uno de los chicos más malos… ¡Nervioso! Muchas quisieran estar en mi lugar… Pero lamentablemente yo soy su cita…

Bien, se me subió el ego de chica, mejor dicho el ego de Mabel, ósea mi ego.

-¿Estás nervioso? –Le pregunté mientras el manejaba.

-No estoy tan nervioso, como tú. –Dijo riendo…

¡¿Cómo rayos lo adivino?!

-¿C-Cómo sabes qué estoy nerviosa? ¡No estoy nerviosa! –Dije nerviosa… Ah bravo, soy buena escondiendo mi nerviosismo.

-Se te nota. –Dijo Robbie sonriendo.- Estoy en una banda demasiado famosa, ya sé cómo actúan las chicas cuando están nerviosas. –Río un poco.- Se te nota mucho, Mabel.

-¡Qué vergüenza! –Dije tapándome la cara de vergüenza.

-Descuida, es demasiado lindo verte nerviosa. –Dijo Robbie sonriendo y yo solo sonreí.

La cita estaba saliendo bien, a pesar de todo… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante, de nuevo el me abrió la puerta… Qué lindo.

Entramos al restaurante y nos miró una chica sonriendo.

-¿Tienen reservación? –Preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Si. –Dijo Robbie mirándola.- Está a nombre de Robbie Valentino.

La chica miró el cuaderno de reservaciones, estuvo buscando su nombre hasta que lo encontró.

-Oh cierto… Adelante, pueden pasar. –Dijo la chica sonriendo.- Acompáñenme. –Nos fuimos detrás de la chica, al parecer nadie descubrió que era Robbie Valentino, pues la mayoría de personas eran mayores.- Aquí está su mesa. –Dijo sonriendo mostrando la mesa, estaba a lado de una ventana con vista a un parque que se veía hermoso.

-Muchas gracias. –Contestamos Robbie y yo al mismo tiempo, ambos nos miramos y reímos.

-En un momento vendrá el mesero a enseñarles la carta, para que puedan ordenar. –Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se iba.

Estaba a punto de agarrar la silla para sentarme, cuando el me arrebato la silla y la jaló y ofrecérmela.

-M-Muchas gracias. –Dije sonriendo, mientras me sentaba en la silla y el en otra silla que quedaba frente a la mía.

-De nada. –Dijo Robbie sonriéndome.

-Es muy lindo este restaurante. –Dije mirándolo.

-Lo sé. Por eso quise que nuestra cita fuera aquí. –Sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, está tarde yo seré su mesero. –Dijo el mesero llegando mientras nos daba la carta y sonreía.

Abrí la carta y rápidamente supe que iba a pedir.

-Yo quiero una Lasaña. –Dije mirando al mesero.

-Yo quiero un Espagueti con Albóndigas. –Dijo Robbie mirando al mesero.

-Bien, en unos minutos se los traeré. –Dijo anotando los pedidos y yéndose.

-¿Dipper sabe lo de cita? –Preguntó Robbie mirándome.

-No… ¿Tú le dijiste algo a él o a los demás? –Pregunté curiosa.

-No, nadie sabe lo de la cita. –Dijo Robbie sonriendo.- Pensé que le dirías a Dipper acerca de la cita.

-Pensé que no quisieras que le dijera y por eso no lo dije. –Dije riendo.

-Podría ser. –Río.

El mesero no tardó en menos de 20 minutos y eso estuvo genial, tenía hambre.

-Provecho. –Dijo el mesero.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijimos Robbie y yo al mismo tiempo y nuevamente reímos.

-De nada. –Dijo el mesero yéndose.

Probé la lasaña y sonreí al sentir el sabor de la lasaña.

-¡Robbie, la lasaña sabe deliciosa! –Dije sonriendo enamoradamente por el sabor de la lasaña.- ¡Debes probarla! –Le ofrecí un poco de mi lasaña.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó confundido.

-¡En serio! Espera… -Dije agarrando un trozo de lasaña con mi tenedor. –A ver abre la boca… -Reí. Y Robbie río y abrió la boca y le di el trozo de lasaña.- ¿Qué tal? –Pregunté mirándolo mientras saboreaba la lasaña.

-Uhm… ¡Sabe deliciosa, Mabel! Buena elección. –Dijo Robbie divertidamente.- ¿Quieres un poco de Espagueti con Albóndigas? –Preguntó.

-¡Claro! –Dije sonriendo, mientras abría la boca y el me daba mientras reía. Pobre el espagueti…- ¡Delicioso espagueti!

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. –Me guiño el ojo.

Terminamos de comer alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde, claro que nos tomamos fotos. El pago la cuenta y salimos del restaurante con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Estuvo linda la cita! –Dije sonriendo.- ¡Muchas gracias por la cita! –Lo abracé y el me devolvió el abrazo.

-No tienes que agradecer… -Sonrió Robbie.- Mabel, quiero preguntarte algo… -Dijo nerviosamente y yo solo trague saliva.

-Claro, dime lo que sea. –Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Te lo he querido desde hace mucho tiempo solo que no he tenido el valor de decírtelo… Es algo tonto, que yo no pueda decírtelo, pero me da nervios… Pero… ¿T-Te gustaría s-ser m-mi novia? –Dijo Robbie nerviosamente y yo solo lo miré con ternura.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dije sonriendo mientras me sonrojaba y lo abrazaba.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Pregunté sonriendo.

-Por nada. Muchas gracias Mabel. –Sonrió y me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo.

… …

Al llegar a la casa, miré que allí estaban 1 moto y dos autos, eso quería decir que los chicos se encontraban como todos en sus días libres invadiendo mi casa.

-¿Crees que se buena idea decirles? –Pregunté mirando a Robbie que el solo asintió nerviosamente.

Caminamos hacía la entrada agarrados de la mano, estaba nerviosa... Pero feliz.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Abrí la puerta de la casa y miré, allí estaban todos los chicos, viendo una película mientras comían unas palomitas, menos dos, de los que no veían película uno se encontraba leyendo un libro y el otro mandando mensajes en el celular.

-Oye Mabel estuve marcándote desde las 4:00 de la tarde. ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Dónde andabas? –Preguntó Dipper mirándome.

-Oye Robbie igual estuvimos marcando pero no contestabas… ¿Dónde andabas? –Preguntó Gideon mirando a Robbie con el ceño fruncido.

-Y-Yo… -Estaba a punto de decir cuando Dipper interrumpió.

-¿Por qué tiene las manos agarradas? –Preguntó Dipper con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó Gideon confundido.

-¡Cállense para que ellos puedan decir! –Escuche decir a Bill que no despegaba la vista del libro.

-Gracias. –Dijo Robbie…- Lo que vamos a decirles es que…

-Díganlo rápido. –Dijo Dipper.

-¡Déjanos hablar! –Dije mirándolo enojada y empecé a contar mentalmente…

1…

2…

3…

-¡Estamos saliendo! –Dijimos al mismo tiempo, Robbie é yo.

Dipper quedo con la boca abierta.

Gideon que estaba comiendo palomitas empezó ahogarse mientras Nate trataba de golpearlo en la espalda, tratando de que no se ahogará.

Bill dejo de leer el libro y se me quedo mirando enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Bill enojado, mientras yo lo miraba confundida.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

… …

 **¡Holitas de mar, linduras! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia? Si es MaBill, tranquilícense e_e, aunque Robbie también es lindo e_e.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Lo hice con mucho amor, espero que voten y comenten y obviamente la lean. ¡Eso significa mucho para mí!**

 **~Gravity Falls no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Mabel ya estaría casada con Bill y tendrían unas lindas niñas y un lindo niño. Ya, ya, Gravity Falls es de Alex, ni los nombres de los personajes. Pero la historia si es mía.**

 **Lugares donde pueden encontrarme:**

 **Cuentas mías:**

 **Instagram: YuliCorrea_/**

 **Ask: YuliCorrea_/**

 **Twitter: ISmileByPayne_/**

 **Dios los Bendiga, Amén. Cuídense mucho. ¡Tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche!**

 **-Los quiere, Yuliana.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Rubio tonto

**Capítulo 2: Rubio tonto.**

 **Narra Mabel.**

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Bill, estábamos realmente confundidos.

-¿Te sucede algo, Bill? –Pregunté mirándolo.

-¿Acaso no te alegra la idea, rubio? –Preguntó Robbie mientras trataba de darle agua a Gideon que seguía tosiendo.

-C-Claro. ¿Por qué no me alegraría la idea? ¡Apenas quedan ustedes dos! ¡Tal para cual! –Sonrió Bill y yo solo suspiré y lo miré sonriendo.- Debo irme. –Recogió todas sus cosas.

-¿No te ibas a quedar más tiempo? –Preguntó Dipper mirándolo.

-¡DIJE DEBO IRME! –Gritó enojado, yo solo lo miré preocupada ¿Qué le pasa?- ¿Gideon no vendrás? –Preguntó mirando a Gideon que todavía tosía.-

-Si. –Contestó Gideon, mientras Nate trataba de no reírse y le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

-Lo siento, viejo. –Dijo Nate tratando de no reírse.

-Cuando te pase lo mismo, igual me burlaré. –Contestó Gideon frunciendo el ceño.- Nos vemos, mañana. –Dijo yéndose hacía la salida con Bill.

-Y bien, Mabel y Robbie ¡¿Por qué decidieron ser novios sin consultármelo?! –Preguntó Dipper un poco desesperado.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que consultármelo? –Preguntó Robbie mientras hacía una mueca.

-¿Por qué yo soy el hermano de Mabel? ¡¿Por qué más?! –Preguntó nuevamente desesperado, estaba realmente desesperado…

-Tranquilo, viejo. –Dijo Nate mirándolo.

-¡Tú cállate! –Contestó Dipper enojado.

-Bien, debes conseguirte una novia. –Dijo Nate marchándose hacía la salida, mientras Dipper se rascaba la nuca- Amargado. –Dijo antes de salir.

-Es cierto hermanito, debes conseguirte una novia. –Dije sonriendo, mientras el solamente me miraba enojado.

-No digas nada acerca de eso, menos tú. Estoy realmente enojado contigo y muchísimo más con Robbie. ¡ARG! –Dijo Dipper pasando su mano por su cara.

-Dipper ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste _"Sal con un chico que al menos te haga feliz."? –Pregunté mirándolo y el solo asintió.-_ Robbie me hace feliz.–Sonreí agarrando la mano de Robbie.

-Bien. Pero Robbie ni creas que esto se quedara así. –Dijo Dipper mirándolo enojado mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Al parecer lo calmaste un poco. –Dijo Robbie mirándome y yo solo sonreí.- Debo irme. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y solté su mano y el camino hacia la salida.

-Adiós. –Dije antes de que el cerrará la puerta.- Pffffff. –Dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello, camine hasta el sofá que estaba todo desacomodado y empecé acomodarlo, estaba a punto de acomodar el lugar donde se había sentado Bill cuando encontré un papel algo arrugado, y lo miré decía:

 _Pasos para decirle a una chica que me gusta:_

 _Pedirle que salgamos a una cita._

 _Si acepta salir a la cita, invitarla a un lugar realmente genial._

 _Durante la cita decirle que me gusta._

 _Robarle un beso._

Me sonrojé un poco por lo que decía el papel. ¿Era de Bill? ¡Claro que era de Bill! Era su letra. ¿Acaso le gustaba una chica? Fruncí el ceño, sí que guardaba secretos aquel rubio tonto.

-Mabel… -Dijo Dipper saliendo de la cocina y yo brinque asustada y guarde rápidamente el papel en mi bolsa.

-¡Me asustas! –Dije riendo un poco nerviosa.

-Lo siento, no limpies yo lo haré. –Sonrió abriendo una lata de refresco. Yo solo asentí.

-No te preocupes. –Sonreí agarrando el bolso y caminando hacía las escaleras.

-Mabel… -Miré a Dipper que solo me miraba un poco preocupado.- ¿Estás segura de estar de novia con Valentino? –Me preguntó Dipper llamando a Robbie por su apellido.

-Supongo que sí. ¡Quiero darme una oportunidad! –Dije sonriendo y el solo asintió.

Camine rumbo a mi habitación y al llegar rápidamente me acosté en mi cama.

¿Estaba segura de salir con Robbie?

Claro que lo estaba, por algo acepte ser su novia.

-Pffff, que día. –Dije mirando el techo.

Saque mi celular de la bolsa y miré los mensajes tenía muchos por parte de las chicas.

 _Candy:_

 _¡Ya supe que saliste con Robbie! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Debemos hablar lo más rápido! Te quiere, Candy. –Enviado a las 5:10 p.m._

 _Yo:_

 _Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Mañana salimos? –Enviado a las 6:20 p.m._

 _Candy:_

 _¡Claro que sí, señorita! ¿Nos vemos en el café Barletta? –Enviado a las 6:21 p.m._

Realmente Candy y las demás chicas estaban ansiosas por lo que les iba a contar.

 _Yo:_

 _¿Mañana a las 10:00 a.m.? :-D –Enviado a las 6:22 p.m._

 _Candy:_

 _Okey. Yo les aviso a las demás. –Enviado a las 6:23 p.m._

Deje mi celular a lado de la bolsa, realmente esconderles algo a mis amigas y que se enteraran era realmente cansado…

Necesitaba dormir…

… …

 **Narra Bill.**

¡Me daba ganas de ahorcar a todo el mundo en estos momentos!

-¿No se suponía que nos íbamos a quedar a ver películas en casa de Dipper, toda la tarde? –Preguntó Gideon.

-No tenía tantas ganas de quedarme, para nada. –Dije manejando.

-Tú tienes la culpa de no haberle dicho antes a Mabel, que te gustaba. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Preguntó Gideon mirándome.

-¡Cállate! No estoy de un buen humor, cállate ¿Quieres? –Pregunté enojado, estaba enojado, realmente nunca me había sentido tan así.

Mabel Pines, me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo como un gran tímido nunca se lo había dicho, estaba planeado decírselo, pero sucedió esto.

-¿Sabes? Mabel te hubiera hecho más caso, si no coquetearas con chicas frente a ella. –Dijo Gideon.- Al menos Robbie coqueteaba pero no frente a ella.

-¿Qué te dije hace un minuto? –Pregunté enojado.

-¿Qué me callará? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Si. ¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Pregunté sonriendo, en serio me daban ganas de ahorcar por un rato a Gideon, seguí conduciendo, quiero sacar este enojo lo antes posible, pero no quiero matar a Gideon ¿Qué sería la banda sin aquel rellenito?

-¿No me digas qué vas hacía la playa? –Preguntó Gideon, de nuevo… Hablando.

-Sí y calladito te vez más bonito. –Dije sonriendo y manejando hacía la playa.

Al llegar, estacione el auto y le puse el seguro y bajamos del auto Gideon y yo, yo solamente salí corriendo hacía la playa, no había gente, ya era algo tarde y estaba haciendo frío como para meterse al mar, miré al que cuidaba la playa sentando en una banca y me acerque a él.

-¿Le doy $20.00 dólares y hace como si nada va a ver? –Pregunté sacando de la cartera un billete de $20.00 dólares, el señor solo asintió y le di el billete que lo acepto sin dudarlo.- Gracias. –Dije yéndome de allí y acercándome al mar…

Y empecé a sacar mi furia.

-¡TE MATARÍA SI PUDIERA ROBBIE! –Grité aventando la arena con mi pie derecho lo más fuerte.- ¡ELLA ME GUSTA Y CREO QUE LO SABÍAS! ¡IDIOTA! –Seguí gritando enojado, si mis cálculos no fallan, él había escuchado cuando le decía a Gideon que Mabel, me gustaba, pero el muy tonto, había dicho que no había escuchado nada.- ¡MAL AMIGO! ¡MAL TODO! –Miré hacia la derecha estaba una lancha para navegar algo vieja, tal vez ya no servía, así que fui rápidamente hacía la lancha a golpearla con el pie.- ¡ASÍ TE GOLPEARÉ ROBBIE, ALGÚN DÍA! –Dije golpeándola.

-¡Hey todavía sirve! –Gritó el señor que cuidaba, yo solamente lo ignoré y seguí golpeando la lancha.

-¿Le doy otros $20.00 dólares y no dice nada? –Preguntó Gideon sacando de su cartera $20.00 dólares y el señor solo asintió y Gideon solamente se los dio y el los agarró felizmente.

-Estos muchachos de hoy en día, malgastan el dinero. –Dijo el señor guardando en su cartera, el dinero que había ganado solamente en 10 minutos.

… …

 **Narra Mabel.**

Estaba completamente dormida cuando empecé a sentir que me movían.

-Mabel… -Escuche decir a Dipper, pero solo lo ignoré.- ¡MABEL! –Gritó pegándome con la almohada.

-¡UGH! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES, HOMBRE?! –Grité levantándome enojada, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mamá quiere que bajes a cenar. –Dijo Dipper saliendo de la habitación y después oí una risa… ¡Sí que me daban ganas de empujarlo por las escaleras!

Me levante, y fui hacía el baño, lave mi cara y me cepille los dientes, miré mi vestido, terminando de cenar me bañaré, eran las 7:30 p.m.

Baje hacía bajo y allí se encontraban cenando todos. ¡No me habían esperado!

-Hola Mabel. –Dijo mi madre sonriendo.- Allí está tu cena, pensé que no bajarías.

-Ah sí, tuve que bajar… Alguien me despertó de muy mala manera. –Miré a Dipper, mientras me sentaba.

-Ese alguien debe ser muy malo. –Dijo Dipper, tomando de su bebida y yo solo reí sarcásticamente.

-Mabel, los padres de Robbie para llamarme de la increíble noticia. –Dijo mi padre sonriendo.- ¿Así que es oficial que son novios? –Yo solo asentí agarrando de m cena.

-Yo te imaginaba que ibas a quedar de novia de… -Estaba a punto de decir mi mamá cuando mi padre la interrumpió… ¿De quién?

-Pero no es así, quedo con Robbie. –Dijo mi padre sonriendo.

-Pero la familia del otro chico, es una muy buena familia también. –Sonrió mi mamá.

-¿De cuál otro chico? –Pregunté un poco confundida.

-Olvídalo linda. –Sonrió mi madre.- Ahora cena.

Yo solo asentí confundida, pero no dije nada, esto era muy raro.

Al terminar, lavamos los trastes Dipper y yo.

-¿Y te adaptarás a que salgamos Robbie y yo? –Pregunté mirándolo.

-Trataré. –Dijo Dipper sonriendo.

-Qué bueno eres. –Sonreí mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes que me tocaban. –Descansa. –Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual. –Sonrió.

Camine hacía mi habitación y al llegar, lo único que hice fue meterme a bañar, después de bañarme, me cepille los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me fui directamente a la cama.

Miré mi celular, eran las 9:00 de la noche.

Tenía varios, pero solo iba a responder los de las chicas.

 _Candy:_

 _Ya les dije a las demás a las 10:00 a.m. No vayas a faltar, tss. –Enviado a las 7:00 p.m._

 _Yo:_

 _No voy a faltar -_-. –Enviado a las 9:02 p.m._

 _Wendy:_

 _Tienes que contarnos todo, Mabel. –Enviado a las 7:20 p.m._

 _Yo:_

 _Tengo que hacerlo o si no me obligaran a hacerlo. –Enviado a las 9:04 p.m._

 _Grenda:_

 _¡Te esperamos mañana! –Enviado a las 7:35 p.m._

 _Yo:_

 _¡Y yo las espero a ustedes! :-D. –Enviado a las 9:05 p.m._

 _Pacifica:_

 _Aunque no quiera ir, iré. –Enviado a las 8:10 p.m._

 _Yo:_

 _¡Tienes que ir! :-D. –Enviado a las 9:06 p.m._

Estaba a punto de poner a cargar mi celular cuando recibí una llamada de Robbie.

Contesté.

- _Hola Robbie. –_ Dije sonriendo.

- _Hola Mabel. ¿Te desperté? Si es así, lo siento._ –Dijo Robbie.

- _Tranquilo, estaba a punto de dormirme, pero tranquilo._ –Reí y escuche a una risa por parte de él. - _¿Y por qué está repentina llamada? No es que no quisiera que me llamaras, pero es repentino que me llames._ –Admití.

- _¿Es que acaso no le puedo llamar a mi linda novia?_ –Me sonroje inmediatamente, al escuchar esas palabras.- _Buenas noches, Mabel._

- _Buenas noches, Robbie. Oh, por cierto, mañana saldré con las chicas, digo si quieres saber._ –Reí y nuevamente escuche una risa por parte de él.- _Descansa._

- _Descansa._ –Dijo Robbie y yo colgué.

-¡Realmente fue muy vergonzoso! ¡Pero fue muy lindo! –Dije mientras sonreía y ponía a cargar mi celular.

¿Realmente era una buena elección salir con Robbie?

Tengo que darme una oportunidad con Robbie… ¡Va a ser genial!

De tanto pensar, quede en los brazos de Morfeo…

… …

 **¡Holitas de mar, linduras! ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa historia? A mí me encantó, cuando lo escribía me dio mucha risa en las escenas cómicas, hay. MaBill manda, oh sí.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo! Lo hice con mucho amor, espero que comenten y obviamente la lean. ¡Eso significa mucho para mí! Muchas gracias a las que comentaron el anterior capítulo. ¡Me hicieron muy feliz! Muchas gracias.**

 **Comenten, y lean, por favor, personas bonitas.**

 **~Gravity Falls no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Mabel ya estaría casada con Bill y tendrían unas lindas niñas y un lindo niño. Ya, ya, Gravity Falls es de Alex, ni los nombres de los personajes. Pero la historia si es mía.**

 **Reviews que tengo que responder:**

 _ **Vale:**_

 _ **¡AWWWWWWWW! ¡QUÉ TIERNA! ¡CLARO QUE LA CONTINUARÉ! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TÚ COMENTARIO! UuU.**_

 _ **Lau:**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Beya:**_

 _ **Aw, pero que linda. En serio, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Cesargarciadiaz99:**_

 _ **¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, Dipper tendrá relevancia, aunque Mabel y Bill sean los protagonistas, claro que tendrá relevancia, no te preocupes.**_

 **Lugares donde pueden encontrarme:**

 **Cuentas mías:**

 **Instagram: YuliCorrea_/**

 **Ask: YuliCorrea_/**

 **Twitter: ISmileByPa** **yne_/**

 **Dios los Bendiga, Amén. Cuídense mucho. ¡Tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche!**

 **-Los quiere, Yuliana.**


End file.
